


Living Vicariously

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Cas misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Vicariously

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Living Vicariously  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things Cas misses.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Castiel hadn’t liked being human. It was strange and uncomfortable. But there was one thing he did miss about being human.

A sigh ripped through him before an idea dawned on him. He would just have to live vicariously through Dean. 

Castiel quickly put the ingredients together and shoved the concoction under Dean’s nose. “Tell me what this tastes like.”

“It’s not been that long since you were human, Cas.”

“Please, Dean.”

With a smile Dean bit into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. His tongue popped against the roof of his mouth. “The peanut butter is a little thick.”


End file.
